Union of Everett
The Union of Everett, Everett, UE, UEV or UoE is a new nation located in North America. It is made up of the eastern half of the United States of America, Canada and Mexico, Haiti, Belize and Puerto Rico. Everett has a land area of 2.3 million square miles, containing 35 states, the largest of which is Quebec, formerly of Canada. Everett has a population of 207 million citizens. The capitol city is Everett City, located in the state of New York. HISTORY Native Americans The first people to live and rule the land currently known as Everett were native American tribes. The most notable are the Iroquois nations that ruled much of what is now New England, New York and sections of Ontario and Quebec. The native Americans lived in peace and ruled these areas until 1492 when European explorers landed on American shores. From that point on much oppression and war broke out against the native tribes. The Union of Everett is the first nation to openly accept the fact that the Vikings first discovered the Americas and not Christopher Columbus, although, neither discoverer is celebrated. In 2005, President Spencer ordered the permanent cancellation of Columbus Day and had it replaced with Native American Heritage Day. Colonization Since 1492, many explorers and colonists flooded the Americas and began colonizing the land. On April 2, 1513, Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León landed on what he called "La Florida"—the first documented European arrival on what would become the U.S. mainland. Spanish settlements in the region were followed by ones in the present-day southwestern United States that drew thousands through Mexico. French fur traders established outposts of New France around the Great Lakes; France eventually claimed much of the North American interior, down to the Gulf of Mexico. The first successful English settlements were the Virginia Colony in Jamestown in 1607 and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. The 1628 chartering of the Massachusetts Bay Colony resulted in a wave of migration; by 1634, New England had been settled by some 10,000 Puritans. By the turn of the century, African slaves were becoming the primary source of bonded labor. With the 1729 division of the Carolinas and the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the thirteen British colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. All legalized the African slave trade. With high birth rates, low death rates, and steady immigration, the colonial population grew rapidly. Excluding the Native Americans, who were being displaced, those thirteen colonies had a population of 2.6 million in 1770, about one-third that of Britain; nearly one in five Americans were black slaves. Though subject to British taxation, the American colonials had no representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. The United States of America Tensions between American colonials and the British during the revolutionary period of the 1760s and early 1770s led to the American Revolutionary War, fought from 1775 through 1781. On June 14, 1775, the Continental Congress, convening in Philadelphia, established a Continental Army under the command of George Washington. Proclaiming that "all men are created equal" and endowed with "certain unalienable Rights," the Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted largely by Thomas Jefferson, on July 4, 1776. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak federal government that operated until 1789. After the British defeat by American forces assisted by the French, Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States and the states' sovereignty over American territory west to the Mississippi River. A constitutional convention was organized in 1787 by those wishing to establish a strong national government, with powers of taxation. The United States Constitution was ratified in 1788, and the new republic's first Senate, House of Representatives, and president George Washington took office in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars and an Indian removal policy that stripped the native peoples of their land. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 almost doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened U.S. nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The United States annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. Tensions between slave and free states mounted with arguments over the relationship between the state and federal governments, as well as violent conflicts over the spread of slavery into new states. Abraham Lincoln, candidate of the largely antislavery Republican Party, was elected president in 1860. Before he took office, seven slave states declared their secession—which the federal government maintained was illegal—and formed the Confederate States of America. With the Confederate attack upon Fort Sumter, the American Civil War began and four more slave states joined the Confederacy. Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation committed the Union to ending slavery. Following the Union victory in 1865, three amendments to the U.S. Constitution ensured freedom for the nearly four million African Americans who had been slaves, made them citizens, and gave them voting rights. The war and its resolution led to a substantial increase in federal power. The 1867 Alaska purchase from Russia completed the country's mainland expansion. The Wounded Knee massacre in 1890 was the last major armed conflict of the Indian Wars. In 1893, the indigenous monarchy of the Pacific Kingdom of Hawaii was overthrown in a coup led by American residents; the United States annexed the archipelago in 1898. At the outbreak of World War I in 1914, the United States remained neutral. Most Americans sympathized with the British and French, although many opposed intervention. In 1917, the United States joined the Allies, turning the tide against the Central Powers. In 1920, the women's rights movement won passage of a constitutional amendment granting women's suffrage. The prosperity of the Roaring Twenties ended with the Wall Street Crash of 1929 that triggered the Great Depression. After his election as president in 1932, Franklin D. Roosevelt responded with the New Deal, a range of policies increasing government intervention in the economy. The Dust Bowl of the mid-1930s impoverished many farming communities and spurred a new wave of western migration. The United States, effectively neutral during World War II's early stages after Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland in September 1939, began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the United States joined the Allies against the Axis powers after a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor by Japan. The United States, having developed the first nuclear weapons, used them on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in August. Japan surrendered on September 2, ending the war. The United States and Soviet Union jockeyed for power after World War II during the Cold War, dominating the military affairs of Europe through NATO and the Warsaw Pact. The United States promoted liberal democracy and capitalism, while the Soviet Union promoted communism and a centrally planned economy. Both supported dictatorships and engaged in proxy wars. The 1961 Soviet launch of the first manned spaceflight prompted President John F. Kennedy's call for the United States to be first to land "a man on the moon," achieved in 1969. Kennedy also faced a tense nuclear showdown with Soviet forces in Cuba. Meanwhile, the United States experienced sustained economic expansion. A growing civil rights movement, led by African Americans such as Rosa Parks and Martin Luther King, Jr., fought segregation and discrimination. Following Kennedy's assassination in 1963, the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and Voting Rights Act of 1965 were passed under President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson and his successor, Richard Nixon, expanded a proxy war in Southeast Asia into the unsuccessful Vietnam War. The subsequent Soviet collapse ended the Cold War. The leadership role taken by the United States and its allies in the UN–sanctioned Gulf War, under President George H. W. Bush, and the Yugoslav wars, under President Bill Clinton, helped to preserve its position as a superpower. On September 11, 2001, al-Qaeda terrorists struck the World Trade Center in New York City and The Pentagon near Washington, D.C., killing nearly three thousand people. In response, President Bush launched the War on Terrorism. In late 2001, U.S. forces led an invasion of Afghanistan, removing the Taliban government and al-Qaeda training camps. Taliban insurgents continue to fight a guerrilla war. In 2002, the Bush administration began to press for regime change in Iraq on controversial grounds. Lacking the support of NATO or an explicit UN mandate for military intervention, Bush organized a Coalition of the Willing; coalition forces preemptively invaded Iraq in 2003, removing dictator and former U.S. ally Saddam Hussein. The Union of Everett Formation On July 4, 2003, Everett declared independence from the United States in a peaceful agreement between Everett, the United States and the United Nations. Fifteen states were part of the new union. As time progressed and Everett became a better nation than the United States, more states seceded and joined Everett. Everett was first formed in late 2002 when government corruption within the United States began to peak. State governors were called together by a young political genius and discussions were held, based on the idea of forming a new nation. The State of New York was the first state to agree to the resulting plan and soon other states followed suit. When word got out that fifteen states were preparing to leave the United States, there were mass marches in support of the movement. In May 2003, the United States and the new union discussed the issue, with the United Nations acting as a mediator to keep the peace. With evidence provided that America's corrupted ideals were good cause for secession, the United States had no choice but to let Everett become its own independent nation. The U.S. government moved from Washington, D.C. to Sacramento, California. On July 4, 2003, Everett announced its independence and shocked the world. Within months, more states joined the new nation. New laws and regulations were passed, old ones removed and Everett shot forward in prosperity. Everetti scientists created a new mineral in late 2004 that was worth 10 times that of gold. The mineral, Diagold, was a mix of gold and diamond. Diagold was mass produced and Everett became the official world economic power. The Everetti dollar was worth three times that of the United States' dollar. With this new cash flow, the Everetti government began many projects to repair the damage from the old government. The national debt was paid off completely and taxes were drastically reduced. More states joined the union and demanded liberty from the United States. By mid 2005, every state east of the Mississippi River was Everetti territory. Louisiana joined the Union of Everett in early 2006 after becoming tired of the United States not providing aid for hurricane Katrina. Louisiana broke away and joined Everett and was immediately given substantial aid by the new nation. In 2006 riots began in Mexico as Mexican citizens wanted to move to Everett. Things quickly escalated when five Mexican provinces demanded to secede from Mexico. They were warmly welcomed by Everett. Mexico's government attempted to keep control of the seceding states but failed when Mexico's own troops lost morale and refused to fire on crowds of civillians. Mexico gave up the five states and they joined Everett and became the states of Maya Coast and Yucatan. In mid 2006 Quebec, Labrador and Newfoundland seceded from Canada because of a disagreement. The three provinces joined Everett. To keep the peace, Everett paid the Canadian government reparations for any possible damages caused by the secession of the three states. Ontario became a fourth and final state to join Everett forcing the Canadian government to move from Ottawa to Vancouver. Outbreaks of violence in Haiti in mid 2007 hit a peak and sent the country into civil war. Everett's President was contacted by the government of Haiti, pleading for aid. Haiti decided to surrender itself to the control of Everett and allow the Everetti military to come in and clean up the disaster area. Haiti became the 34th state of Everett. Not long after, Puerto Rico joined the Union of Everett, becoming the 35th state. Towards the end of 2008, the American state of Minnesota began to break out rumors of secession to Everett. The Minnesota government did not state any official stance on the rumors and some officials claimed the rumors were simply rumors and not true. Militias have stated their support for a secession. Rumors have calmed since the election of President Obama. GOVERNMENT Everett's government went under a massive overhaul after it seceded from the United States. The U.S. government was heavily corrupted. A new form of government was drawn out before the official day of seceding from the U.S. Everett is run by a Councilist Democracy. A Councilism has two branches of government, the Judicial branch and the Executive branch. Because the Legislative branch is extremely easy to corrupt, it was removed. There are no political parties allowed. Political parties are known for being breeding grounds of corruption and were therefore made illegal. Each candidate runs for office by themself as an individual and not as a "party" or special group. They run according to their own personal views and beliefs. There is no Electoral College, as it has flaws as seen in the United States' 2004 elections and during three other elections. Each individual vote is counted. The candidate with the most votes wins. An elected official can be impeached at any time by the people through a national vote. Lobbying and bribery is a high crime in which results in life imprisonment. Governmental corruption is also a high crime and results in the same, with the charge of Treason. Executive The Executive branch is made up of the President and his/her advisors. Each advisor represents a department of the government such as the department of education, economic department, department of defense, department of transportation and so on. The governors of each state also act as representatives of the state, therefore maintaining the old belief of taxation with representation. Each advisor brings up related issues and the President decides what to enact into law. The advising council can override a Presidential decision in the event such a decision violates laws or civil rights. The President is voted into office by the citizens, the overall majority wins. Each advisor is also elected into office by the people. Before a law can officially pass into effect, the Judicial branch must review it and make sure it does not violate any other laws and civil rights. Judicial The Judicial branch is made up of nine Justices, each is elected into office individually by the people. Nine Justices exist so there can never be a 50/50 vote. Justices preside over issues of Federal court cases, civil and human rights and review laws being passed. In the event of Executive branch corruption, the Judicial branch takes over as the leadership until a new Executive branch is voted into office. All Judicial decisions MUST be based on the laws and rights of life, liberty, property, equality and the pursuit of happiness. CULTURE Everett contains 207 million citizens as of January 1, 2009. The official language of Everett is English but there are three primary languages, English, Spanish and French. French is mostly spoken in Haiti and Quebec. Spanish spoken in Puerto Rico and the states of Yucatan and Maya Coast. There are hundreds of various religions and beliefs though the most common is Christianity. Extremist religions have been outlawed such as radical Islam and Scientology. Everett is a equal nation, every person has the right to exist and do as they wish. Racism is illegal in the Union of Everett and groups such as the Ku Klux Klan and Aryan Union have been forced out, banned, outlawed and arrested. Race crimes are a high crime in Everett and can result in punishments as high as the death penalty. Everett allows the death penalty in all states and such measures have become frequent to try and eliminate crime. Everett allows full equal rights to all people, which includes gay marriage, transsexual rights, work place discrimination laws and school discrimination laws. Women were given pay raises. In the United States, women did not get paid the same amount of money as a man for the same job. Such inequalities in Everett are federal felony crimes. Stem cell research is completely legal and encouraged by the government. Abortion is a partial matter as laws state that women over 18 with the exception of those who were raped, cannot have abortions. As defined in Everetti law, an abortion is the eradication of a fetus over four weeks old. In the justice system, people are innocent until proven guilty with the exception of those caught in the act. Those caught committing a crime are automatically guilty until proven innocent. Nearly half of the nation's adult population owns a firearm of some kind. Firearms are completely legal for those 18 and older. The only gun bans in place are military grade weapons such as launchers, grenades and explosives. 80% of the nation's population uses computers, 98% of those users use the internet. Two thirds of the nation own or drive a car. Everett does not allow the use of nuclear power for anything. Religion The Union of Everett is officially a secular nation, meaning church and state are completely separated, religion not allowed to have any control or bearing over government activities and decisions. The First Amendment of the Constitution though, established the right and freedom of religion, allowing people to worship and believe in any religion. 81% of citizens in the Union of Everett identify as religious and 19% identify as atheist, agnostic or anti-religion. Since the formation of Everett, religious numbers have fallen from 89% to 81%. It is expected to fall to 75% by 2012 and to 64% by 2020. Federal Religious Registry In late 2008, the Everetti government enacted the Federal Religious Registry which established what is considered a religion and what isn't to shut down dangerous cults and criminal organizations. All religions had to register themselves and undergo an investigation. A massive investigation ensued of all religions within the country. The result of the investigations caused the outlawing of several religions and cults including Scientology which was banned in January 2008 for being a corporation, business enterprise and criminal/treasonous cult that supported espionage, child neglect, slavery, abuse, murder, kidnapping, harassment and unlawful law practices. Radical Islam was banned resulting in the restriction of the wearing of full face and body veils/coverings on women, considering it an 'act of supression and oppression of women and violation of the equal rights of all people under the Constitution'. Headscarves or hijabs that show the face clearly are legal. The Kansas based Westboro Baptist Church was also banned from the Union of Everett as a result of the Federal Religious Registry for Treason, support of terrorism, promotion of violence and hatred, discrimination and various misdemeanor crimes. Holidays And Events Celebratory Months *Black History Month (February) *American Heart Month (February) *National Nutrition Month (March) *Cancer Control Month (April) *Child Abuse Prevention Month (April) *LGBT Pride Month (June) *National Hispanic Heritage Month (September/October) *Breast Cancer Awareness Month (October) Interesting Facts About Everett *Everettis drive on the right side of the road. *Everett uses both "miles per hour (MPH)" and "kilometers per hour (KPH)" on speed limit signs. *1 in 5 school teachers are armed with a hand gun. *Everett has the youngest Presidential age limit of any North American nation. Persons as young as 21 years old may run for President. *President Kaitlyn Spencer is the youngest, first Atheist and first female President in American history. *80% of citizens aged ten or older own a computer. **98% of computer owners use the internet. *62% of citizens aged 16 or older drive a car. *Everett has the lowest pollution rate of any nation. *45% of citizens aged 18 or older own a firearm. *Everett has the highest death penalty rate of any country. Largest Cities ECONOMY At the moment, the Everetti Dollar is one of the most expensive currencies in the world and Everett also has the strongest economy. Everett has no national debt, which was paid off in 2005. After paying off the national debt, the Everetti President ordered the shutdown of the Federal Reserve System. The CEOs of the Federal Reserve were arrested and charged with corruption. The Federal Reserve was then split between the United States and Everett. Everett's half was dismantled and replaced by the Department of Treasury and placed under government control while the U.S. maintained it's old faulty system. The Everetti GDP is $9.3 trillion dollars. Everett's monetary system is backed up by Diagold and gold reserves. The majority of Everett's Diagold and gold system is stored on reserve. $1.5 trillion dollars in paper and coin currency is in circulation. It is unknown how much Diagold and gold is actually stored in Everett's military reserves but theorists estimate it to be in the dozens of trillions worth. Taxes Taxes in Everett are set at five different amounts. The 'poor class' is not taxed at all. The low class is taxed 7% of their income. The middle class is taxed 15% of their income. The high class is taxed 40% of their income and the ultra class is taxed 60% and 80% of their income. Poor citizens make less than $20,000 per year. Ultra class citizens make over $1,000,000 per year and are split into two types. Ultra class A citizens are taxed 50% of their income. These citizens consist of hardworking officials, CEOs, inventors, business officials and others. Ultra class B citizens are taxed 70% of their income. These citizens consist of luxury careers such as actors, actresses, singers, bands, rappers, movie stars and sports stars. ENVIRONMENT Everett's pollution levels are low and are expected to be eliminated entirely with the completion of thousands of one hundred foot tall air filter towers that will be constructed across the nation. These towers will filter pollution from the air and pump out pure clean air. New laws requiring recycling only and the construction of hundreds of new recycling centers will clean away pollution and reduce waste. These plants are still being constructed. Landfills will also be eaten away by recycling centers and waste incinerators. Power plants in Everett have been replaced by fusion power plants and all polluting type plants have been closed down. Twenty fusion power plants have been constructed and power the entire nation. These plants are self sufficient and controlled by automated systems and droids making the cost for electricity almost non-existent, the only money needed is for droid commandment and maintenance. TECHNOLOGY Everett currently has the most advanced society on Earth. Transportation 99% of vehicles are HES vehicles and that number is skyrocketing. HES vehicles are extremely popular as they require little refueling. HES stands for Hydro-Electric-Solar vehicle. The windows of the car are solar panels, a rechargeable battery is built into the trunk area and the entire engine compartment is a hydro fuel cell engine. The vehicle can switch back and forth between these energy sources and get hundreds, even thousands, of miles to the gallon of hydrogen. Gasoline stations are becoming scarce in Everett. The Everetti government provides grants to people who wish to convert their car into a HES vehicle. The government will pay all expenses to have your vehicle converted. HES planes and alternate fuel airliners are in production and being converted as well. 97% of airliners now run off of fusion cell power. Criminal Justice/Military The military now uses fusion cell powered tanks, naval ships, submarines, fighter jets, helicopters and other vehicles. Everett uses stealth only fighter and bomber planes which run off of fusion cell power. Weapons grade lasers are now in use as seen in the HADV2 robot droids. Fighter jets are equipped with lasers on each end of the wing. HADV2 robots are used in both law enforcement and military applications and have proven extremely effective. SDI defenses have been constructed across the nation to defend against missile attacks. These plasma turrets can be used against fighter and bomber craft as well. Nuclear weapons are frowned upon because of their radioactive nature. As a replacement, Everett has developed EMP bombs and fusion weapons. Electro-Magnetic Pulses are highly effective when fighting a war as anything electronic will be fried. No one can be killed from the energy wave. This leaves no death and destruction. MILITARY The Everetti military has gone under massive changes since 2003 when the nation first gained independence. The United States and Everett divided up the military. Any soldier who lives in Everetti territory was now a soldier of Everett. In mid 2005, all of the Everetti soldiers withdrew from all locations across the world and returned home. The military regrouped and reassigned soldiers into the Everetti military with new uniforms. Everetti military soldiers wear blue, gray, black and white digital camoflauge as the standard unform colors but can change the outfit according to the war zone, such as desert camoflauge for desert warfare. The standard military weapon for soldiers are either the Infantry Automatic Rifle or the M4A1. Sidearms were changed to the HK MP7A1. In late 2007, the Everetti ground forces were replaced by attack droids called HADV2 droids. Hover Assault Droid Version Two are two feet wide. They are armed with weapons grade lasers, six M203 sized grenade launchers containing extremely high explosive material and a slicing laser. HADV2's are fast and deadly and can take up to 30 rounds of bullets before going down. The HADV2 replaced the entire ground troop force as the primary fighting force. Those who were in the military were switched to working as national guardsmen and as backup soldiers in the event the droids were to fail. The HADV2 droids saw their first bit of action being test run in Iraq and Afghanistan and showed top of the line capability. They were not used in full force until the Iraqistan War in May 2008. The droids were so effective that the war was won within a month. In 2008 the Union of Everett entered combat against Russia after it's invasion of Everett's ally, Georgia. Everett droids and Everett's air force superiority fighters, the YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighters proved themselves again by quickly forcing the Russians back. Droids swept through Russia, destroying over 1,500 nuclear weapons and 500 launch stations and vehicles. Russia surrendered and the war ended. Everett again entered combat against Palestinian Hamas in January 2009 after Hamas attacked Israel with rockets. The war lasted a couple weeks and droids again proved their effectiveness by eliminating 95% of Hamas alongside Israeli ground forces. The War on Terrorism in Afghanistan ended with the capture of Osama bin Laden in March 2009 and his execution in April. Unofficial combat continues in Pakistan between Everetti Militant Forces and Planetary Security Forces. Taliban fighters remain in Pakistan, infesting Pakistani towns, gaining influence. Operations consist of assassination and counter terrorism against the Taliban. The War on Terrorism continued though in Somalia in April 2009 when Everetti cargo ships came under pirate attacks. In response, Everett blockaded Somalia's harbors with the aid of Iraqistani naval vessels. The Militant Forces were deployed into Somalia by May in an attempt to destroy pirate camps and to rescue hostages and hijacked ships. Up into September, the Militant Forces combvatted pirates and Al Qaeda in Somalia. The operations became a full war and invasion in September with Everetti, Iraqistani, British and American troops forming a coalition. Mogadishu was captured and most of Somalia under coalition control by the end of October. French and Somalian TFG support in the north aided in taking complete control of the Islamist militia controlled territories and rebels. Foreign Relations Everett has few true allies although it is officially allied with many major nations. The Everetti government is quite paranoid of over nations, specifically the United States and United Kingdom, primarily because of those nation's political and foreign policies. United States of America Everett, although legally allied with the United States, remains very paranoid and edgey when it comes to making deals or working together. Relations are frosty for both sides, specifically between the U.S. government's Legislative branch and the Everetti executive government. Relations between President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer and U.S. President George W. Bush nearly sparked an unofficial Cold War between the nations. Spencer did not like Bush at all and frequently condemned his administration's actions especially when the Patriot Act was passed. President Spencer had frequent worries of a U.S./Everetti War, early on in 2003 and 2004 but ended in 2006 when Everett became more powerful and technologically advanced than the U.S. With states still seceding away from the U.S., she feared intervention. The scenario most likely never broke out only because Everett was armed with nuclear weapons and the U.S. probably feared a strike. Relations between the two nations were repaired in November 2008 when Barack Obama was elected as President. Both Spencer and Obama spoke frequently and Obama agreed with many of Spencer's political decisions. As Obama took office, relations were repaired somewhat and an alliance between the two was finalized. Both Bush and Spencer were hesitant to sign any agreements during the Bush Presidency. As 2009 went on, Everett agreed to various treaties and alliances with the United States including a non-proliferation agreement for technology trading. Israel Since Everett's independence, President Spencer did everything she could to provide support and aid to the nation. The Everetti government viewed Israel as a very important nation both as an ally and politically. Israel was, at the time, the only democratic nation in the region, surrounded by unstable, ready-to-blow nations who were ridden with terrorists, extremists and radicals. In 2004, Everett and Israel signed an alliance and since then, the Everetti military has seen operations in Israel, aiding in combatting terrorists such as Hamas, Hezbollah and various West Bank Palestinian cells and groups. Major combat had not been seen until January 2009 when Everett and Israel declared war against Gaza Strip and Hamas. Both nations fought together against the terrorist group and in the end of fighting in February, had successfully destroyed and disabled Hamas. To ensure the success of the war, Everetti forces remain inside Gaza Strip. Both President Spencer and the Israeli Defense Forces have an excellent relationship while the Israeli government and President are on great terms. United Kingdom Much like the United States, Everett is on paranoid yet decent terms with the United Kingdom. This is for two reason, one being that Canada, still part of the British royal crown, had lost provinces to Everett. A second reason is an issue Everett has with the UK. President Spencer is uneasy with the British government because of it's decaying morals and rights of citizens. Over the years, Spencer and the Everetti government have noticed a decline in civil rights in England and government policies, some of which were worse that in the United States. While the Patriot Act was a devastating blow to U.S./Everetti relations, the United Kingdom had gone a step further with monitored government CCTV on all street corners, violations of protest and assembly rights, restrictions on protests and freedom of speech and what President Spencer called "symptoms of the disease known as Police State aka Totalitarianism". This causes Everett to heavily monitor activities and laws in the UK, fearing the the nation may soon collapse into a Police State, something which is the complete and total opposite of a Democracy and free nation. Iraqistan When Everett first gained independence, the 2003 Iraq War was just underway. One of Spencer's problems with the U.S. was the Iraq War which in her view was a completely random, unaffiliated attack in the War On Terrorism. Iraq did not have weapons on mass destruction and the only threat that Iraq posed was Saddam Hussien, which could have been dealt with in a completely different manner. In 2006, Iraq split into two nations, one remained as Iraq, while the northern half seceded and became Iraqistan. Iraqistan consisted of people, military and government officials who wanted nothing to do with the terrrorists and insurgents and the United States and the Coalition. Talks in the United Nations showed that Iraqistan saw the war was going no where and neither side was doing much of anything besides killing civilians in the crossfire. It was at this time that Everett and Iraqistan signed an alliance and Everett, at the behest of Iraqistan, deployed troops into the breakaway country. U.S. and Coalition forces were forced out by Iraqistani and Everetti forces and Everett played a role as a peace keeping force to keep the U.S. out of Iraqistan. From 2006 on, Everett and Iraqistan viciously worked towards cleansing the nation of insurgents and terrorists. The Iraqistan War sparked a major conflict and cause paranoia among the U.S. and Coalition. In the end of the fighting and the massive reduction in terrorism, Everett demanded that the U.S. and Coalition leave Iraq completely, so the two sections may join back together. Coalition forces pulled out immediately and the U.S. followed reluctantly. The reunion of Iraq and the addition of West Iran and Syria created present day Iraqistan. Because of the success seen up to 2009, both Everett and Iraqistan are on excellent terms. Everetti droid forces remain in Iraqistan to counter remaining insurgents and Al-Qaida that may be hiding in cells. Additionally, the 100,000 HADv2 droids remain in the event Iran was to attack again. Russia Everett and Russia originally had plain, normal relations until 2008 when Russia invaded the country of Georgia. Everett at first sent warning but this failed because of Russia's tendency to not care about anything. In response, Everett declared war against Russia and fought to defend it's ally, Georgia. In the end, Russia surrendered before more damage and death could be delivered by Everetti droids and YF22A superiority fighters. Georgia was rebuilt and a wall constructed to separate Georgia from South Ossetia, Abkhazia and Russia. Everett worked with Georgia and formed a secession agreement which gave both South Ossetia and Abkhazia independence. Peace lasted in the region until Chechnyan President Ramzan Kadyrov was elected. At this point, Spencer hated the Russian government and was disappointed by the Russian people for electing a known war criminal and terrorist to Presidency. Ramzan repeatedly made vicious speeches and threats towards Everett and Georgia, frequently calling them out for a second war. Kadyrov was desperate for revenge and the result of his anger destroyed his country. Kadyrov ordered the release of weaponized Hemorragic Small Pox into Everett. The result was nearly 15,000 dead Everetti citizens, nearly 5,000 dead Americans and over 30,000 dead Georgians. But the virus did not stop there. Kadyrov's plan backfired and the virus appeared in Russia, killing over 200,000 by August 2009. United Nations The Everetti government has decent relations with the UN organization. Although President Spencer has previously stated that the UN is a fairly useless organization that fails in what is was meant to do, the Everetti government is still a member and a member of the Security Council. The Everetti government takes part in meetings, aids in UN agencies and works along side UN decisions. Everett on the other hand has it's own way of dealing with crises around the globe and usually works without UN approval or aid at correcting or intervening in situations. This coincides with Spencer's belief that the UN is useless. President Spencer has repeatedly spoken out against the UN for its failure to actually enforce anything it claims to stand for. A speech took place in 2007 which angered the UN and many nations around the world in which Spencer spoke about the UN's international laws and the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. A quote "At least 70% of the world's governments and nations do NOT follow the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, an international law, and yet maintain a respected position in the United Nations. Women and children are exeedingly abused and violated in many countries and the governments of these countries either, directly or indirectly, support, aid, fund or even do the crimes themselves as seen in most African nations and the Middle East." Her statements enraged many Middle Eastern nations and drew protests from the Muslim community. Outside of Spencer's views of the UN, Everett maintains a role in the organization and still is in the Security Council. Category:Union of Everett Category:Regions Category:Countries